


Mal-aimable

by Lucciante



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucciante/pseuds/Lucciante
Summary: “Va lui parler.” Le ton d'Hugo était sans appel, lui aussi avait bien remarqué que Martin s'était transformé en bouc émissaire de Yann depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas sûr de connaitre les raisons de leur patron pour se comporter ainsi, et ne voulant pas s'avancer, le mieux était que Martin aille lui parler directement, en face à face, comme il savait si bien le faire."





	Mal-aimable

**Author's Note:**

> Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ceci est purement fictif, je ne décris en aucun cas la réalité, et je ne prétends pas connaître personnellement les personnes mentionnées ici !  
> Et voilà, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon tout premier Bartheill ! Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je suis vraiment devenue fan de Quotidien même si je suivais de temps en temps, et je voulais vraiment me remettre à écrire des fanfictions (j'en écrivais sur des groupes de Kpop avant, ahhh le bon vieux temps) du coup ce ship est arrivé à point nommé <3 Bon, je préviens, c'est pas débordant d'originalité, un peu longuet peut-être, mais je tenais à le poster. Enjoy, et surtout si vous avez des commentaires/conseils/toussa, que ce soit négatif ou positif, n'hésitez pas! Bonne lecture :-) (et mes excuses si quelques fautes traînent par-ci)

7h30, le réveil de Martin sonnait dans la pièce où quelques timides rayons de soleil venaient chatouiller les meubles présents. Il s'étira doucement, bailla, se leva comme un automate. Plus le temps de boire un café, juste de s'habiller, de penser à prendre toutes ses affaires, et à 8h il sortit de chez lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le courage de prendre les transports en commun, c'est pour cette raison qu'Hugo l'attendait en bas, dans sa voiture.

 

“Salut mec, merci d'avoir accepté.” lui dit Martin tout en s'assayant à côté de lui.

 

Hugo lui sourit, regard compatissant, il s'attarda quelque peu sur les cernes marquées de son ami, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'était pas sûr que Martin veuille en parler, et veuille parler tout simplement. Sa pensée se confirma lorsqu'il l'entendit respirer un peu plus fort, un coup d'oeil lui suffit pour voir qu'il récupérait un peu de sommeil alors qu'ils étaient pris dans les embouteillages matinaux de la capitale. A 8h40 ils arrivèrent en bas des studios, ils étaient en avance, Martin en profita pour aller sur le toit, cigarette à la main. Il perdait son regard sur le panorama qu'offrait l'endroit, une petite brise de juin soufflait, c'était agréable, pendant un instant il fut serein, presque content d'être là. Il venait à peine d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier que le bruit de la porte du toit qui s'ouvrait attira son attention, son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit Yann en sortir, se dirigeant à l'opposé de lui pour aller s'accouder à la rembarde et admirer l'autre côté de Paris, son bâton de nicotine à la bouche. Il avait les traits tirés. Martin soupira, regarda sa montre, puis se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier.

 

“Salut Yann.”

 

Il n'attendit même pas d'avoir une réponse – de toute façon il n'en aurait pas reçu – et descendit les quatres étages qui le séparaient de l'open space où Hugo était déjà installé, un gobelet de café posé à côté de son ordinateur. Quand il vit son ami arriver, il se risqua quand-même à poser une question, _la_ question qui sous-entendait tout.

 

“Alors ?”

 

Un soupir, un visage qui se voulait le plus neutre possible pour ne pas trahir la peine intérieure.

 

“On s'est croisés sur le toit, je venais de finir ma clope quand il est arrivé. Je lui ai juste dit bonjour et je t'ai rejoins.”

 

Hugo soupira à son tour. Il détestait voir son ami dans cet état-là, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux rieurs qui perdaient de leur éclat un peu plus chaque jour, ses sourires qui se faisaient rares. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, les autres membres de l'équipe aussi, une certainte tension était palpable dans les bureaux, la fatigue accumulée devait y jouer mais c'était surtout à cause de Yann. Leur patron était d'une humeur massacrante depuis des dizaines de jours, il ne répondait que vaguement à ceux qui osaient encore lui adresser la parole pour autre chose que le boulot, et personne ne savait ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Pas même Laurent, son associé et aussi plus proche ami. Si Laurent ne savait pas, personne ne savait, c'était comme ça, Yann avait toujours était très secret.

Depuis l'open space maintenant au complet pour la journée, on pouvait entendre de temps à autre un cri rageur, une insulte, un coup frappé sur le mur. Si au début, des regards étonnés et des interrogations s'étaient élevées dans les bureaux, aujourd'hui personne ne faisait de commentaire. Yann s'énervait, encore et encore, personne ne savait contre quoi, mais il semblait avoir perdu de son sang-froid et de sa soif de contrôle au fil des jours. Ils s'étaient tous habitués.

 

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Martin, qui s'était installé sur le toit avec Hugo pour profiter du soleil, n'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère, finit par lâcher une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, à la plus grande surprise de son ami.

 

“Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est normal d'avoir des périodes plus difficiles que d'autres, où on veut à la terre entière, mais là... Je te jure Hugo, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, pour je ne sais pas quoi.”

 

“Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?”

 

“Tu sais, tu me connais bien, je déteste passer pour la victime. Mais là... Alors ouais, je vois bien qu'il est énervé contre tout le monde, mais je te jure y'a un truc qui a changé. Avant... Avant, je pouvais passer ma journée dans son bureau, ça le dérangeait pas, même quand on se déconcentraient mutuellement. On rigolait bien, on se foutait de la gueule de Trump, il me racontait quelques instants futiles de sa vie et je faisais pareil, on se parlait par messages tous les weekends. Et là, depuis que je suis rentré des Etats-Unis, plus rien. Au début je continuais d'aller squatter son bureau, mais je voyais bien qu'il était pas réceptif à la conversation, et même à ma présence. Il m'a jamais fait de remarque sur le fait que je venais plus le voir. Et aujourd'hui, les rares fois où je dois passer pour lui parler de tel ou tel truc, il me répond vaguement, froidement, comme s'il était pressé que je m'en aille. Et évidemment, ça fait un moment qu'il m'a pas envoyé de messages, j'en ai au moins une dizaine sans réponse de sa part.”

 

“Va lui parler.” Le ton d'Hugo était sans appel, lui aussi avait bien remarqué que Martin s'était transformé en bouc émissaire de Yann depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas sûr de connaitre les raisons de leur patron pour se comporter ainsi, et ne voulant pas s'avancer, le mieux était que Martin aille lui parler directement, en face à face, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le brun regarda son meilleur ami, la mine soucieuse, puis acquiesca avec un signe de la tête. Il irait voir son patron dans l'après-midi, avant l'émission du soir, s'il devait s'énerver pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite explication alors il s'énerverait.

 

Le reste de la journée passa trop rapidement au goût de Martin, il alternait entre moments où il se sentait confiant vis-à-vis de ce qu'il devrait dire à Yann, et d'autres moments où il laissait l'angoisse prendre un peu trop de place au creux de son ventre, alors il s'empressait d'aller fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes sur le toit, les yeux rivés vers la Seine, parfois déconcentré par le RER qui passait en bas. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire lui valait d'être dans un état d'anxiété permanente et élevée, certes il n'aimait pas le conflit, encore moins avec des personnes qu'il aimait et admirait, mais toute cette histoire lui prenait beaucoup plus la tête que ce qu'il aurait cru. Et se poser ces mêmes questions sans pouvoir trouver de réponses n'améliorait rien, il était piégé dans un cercle vicieux, infernal.

 

L'heure de la répétition arriva, Martin regardait de loin Yann lire son prompteur, la voix monotone, le regard vide de toute émotion, il n'affichait aucun sourire, il gardait ça pour la vraie émission, lui qui savait si bien le faire.

 

“Blablabla voici Martin Weill.”

 

Le coeur lourd de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom avec autant d'indifférence, Martin entra sur le plateau, la mine aussi fermée que le présentateur. Il manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les câbles des caméras, se rattrapant sur le bord du plateau, “putain” souffla-t-il, rageur, avant de prendre place. Il commença à parler de son reportage du jour, la voix neutre, tout en aperçevant du coin de l'oeil Yann qui lui jetait des regards de temps à autre. Martin ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, et elle n'avait rien d'agréable. Alors il bafouillait, se reprenait, lâchait des injures qu'il pensait être le seul à entendre, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire son travail correctement ?

Il bénit le moment où Yann annonça que la répétition était terminée, mais à peine Martin était sorti du plateau qu'il sentit une main ferme lui aggriper le bras, le faisant sursauter.

 

“Martin, je veux que tu vienne dans mon bureau, tout de suite.”

 

Le ton froid était sans appel, aucun échappatoire n'était envisageable. Yann avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir que Martin soupira. Lui qui avait finit par hésiter à aller parler à son patron ce soir-là était finalement contraint de le faire, discussion qui était au final initiée par le poivre et sel. Le pas lourd et hésitant, il se dirigea vers son bureau, les battements de son coeur se faisant de plus en plus anarchiques. Il se demandait bien qu'est-ce que Yann lui voulait, leurs interractions s'étant faites tellement rares ces dernières semaines. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, ouverte, Yann était en train de ranger des papiers, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. Il aperçut son journaliste du coin de l'oeil et lui intima d'entrer avec un regard. Martin s'assit en face de lui, le regard perçant, attendant de savoir ce que son patron avait à lui dire.

 

“Bon Martin, on va mettre les choses au clair.”, un battement de coeur un peu plus fort, “Je sais pas ce que tu me fais en ce moment, mais ça va pas du tout. T'as jamais été comme ça en répétition, c'était limite un supplice de t'entendre, j'espère que tu vas pas nous faire ça pour l'émission de tout à l'heure.”

 

Un coup de poignard, c'est ce que Martin avait l'impression d'avoir reçu. Il pouvait presque sentir son coeur s'effriter doucement, jamais Yann ne lui avait dit des choses comme ça, aussi méchantes et dénuées d'une empathie quelconque. Sur le coup, il ne fut pas capable de dire autre chose qu'un petit “excuse-moi, je suis fatigué en ce moment”, murmuré, voix brisée.

 

“Justement, à propos de ça, ne viens pas au bureau demain. Ni après-demain. Prends ces deux jours pour toi, repose-toi, et reviens en forme pour éviter de nous faire de la merde comme tout à l'heure. On peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi à l'antenne, et je préfère largement que tu reste chez toi plutôt que de te mettre une pression supplémentaire.”

 

Martin n'en revenait pas. La tristesse qui l'avait envahi à la suite des mots de son patron se transforma peu à peu en une colère sourde, de quel droit osait-il lui dire ça ? De toute l'équipe, Yann était celui qui avait le plus de travail, le plus de cernes, le plus mal aimable en ce moment, celui qui plombait toute l'ambiance, mais c'était à Martin de prendre des jours de repos ? Le journaliste avait envie de lui crier que c'était de sa faute si il était dans cet état-là, sa mauvaise humeur se répandait partout sur son passage, et Martin était l'éponge, absorbant les émotions négatives de son patron. Son regard, habituellement doux envers lui, devint noir. Il tentait de contrôler la colère qui s'était infiltrée en lui.

 

“Tu te fous de moi Yann, c'est ça ? Depuis des semaines t'es d'une humeur exécrable, et on en paie tous les conséquences si t'as pas remarqué. Certes je suis fatigué, mais tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est fatiguant de continuer à vouloir te parler, passer du temps avec toi, _comme avant,_ quand de ton côté t'as l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre.”

 

Yann se renfrogna, préférant ignorer le regard légèrement voilé de larmes de son reporter, il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Il soupira fortement.

 

“Martin, tu prends tes deux jours et tu ne discute pas. Maintenant sors, j'ai encore un peu de travail, on se voit à l'émission.”

 

“Non Yann, je veux que tu m'explique pourquoi tu -”

 

“SORS D'ICI MARTIN !”

 

Le journaliste se figea, les yeux écarquillés, jamais Yann ne lui avait parlé de la sorte, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre. Il se reprit en voyant son patron qui le fusillait du regard, et fit demi-tour rapidement, sorti en trombe avant de claquer la porte du bureau. Il se précipita sur le toit, Hugo était là, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil, et lorsqu'il vit son ami arriver, il eut un choc, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi brisé, alors quand Martin se précipita vers lui avec des larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter, Hugo l'accueillit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre aussi fort qu'il put. Il laissa sa peine s'échapper en dizaines de sanglots, et une fois que les caresses réconfortantes de son ami dans son dos firent effet, il se mit à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

Au même moment, Laurent était entré dans le bureau de Yann, ayant lui aussi besoin d'explications.

 

“Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait Yann ? J'ai tout entendu depuis le couloir.”

 

“Si t'as tout entendu alors t'as compris que j'ai donné deux jours de repos à Martin, y'a rien de plus.” grommela le présentateur, ne sachant plus quoi faire avec ses papiers.

 

“Je te parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu lui cries dessus comme ça ? J'ai bien remarqué le changement dans ton comportement Yann, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Tu es exécrable, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Et puis parler comme ça à Martin... merde mais t'as aucune compassion ou quoi ? Ce gamin se casse la tête jour et nuit pour faire des reportages excellents, et ça tu le sais très bien, ça lui arrive tous les 36 du mois de se foirer en répétition et toi y trouve une occasion de passer tes nerfs sur lui ? Je sais pas ce qu'il t'as fait, mais vous avez intérêt à ce que ça se règle au plus vite, personne ne supportera ton attitude encore longtemps.”

 

“Tu dis ça comme si t'étais persuadé que c'est à cause de Martin que je suis dans cet état.”

 

“Arrête Yann. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Si d'ici la fin de la semaine rien n'est arrangé, je vous forcerai à vous expliquer, et crois-moi ça risque de n'être agréable pour personne.”

 

Laurent claqua la porte du bureau de Yann sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Rien. A part peut-être le fait que Laurent avait raison sur toute la ligne. Yann savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard il devrait parler avec _son_ journaliste ; il n'était sûr de rien, et le brun le détesterait sûrement après tout ça. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait ? A se faire détester pour ne plus avoir à affronter un regard un peu trop doux, des contacts un peu trop ambigus mais qui ne mèneraient jamais à rien ? Il soupira bruyamment, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, et lâcha un cri rageur, un de plus. C'était certain, il était dans la merde.

 

L'heure de commencer le tournage arriva, Yann s'était mis une fois de plus dans la peau du présentateur parfait et joyeux, avec les années il en avait pris l'habitude. Il eut cependant beaucoup de mal à retenir un regard inquiet lorsque Martin entra en plateau, ses yeux étaient gonflés, un peu rougis malgré tout le maquillage qui tentait de dissimuler la vérité : il avait pleuré. A cause de lui. Yann se détestait, il voulait tout arrêter pour prendre le reporter dans ses bras, lui dire que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner, qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, mais il n'en fut rien, il devait rester professionnel coûte que coûte, et il le resta même un peu trop par rapport à toutes les autres émissions. Aucune blague, aucun sourire, aucun regard langoureux entre lui et Martin comme ils en avaient la si mauvaise habitude.

 

A la fin de l'émission, Martin fila vers les loges pour se changer sans demander son reste, il était triste mais surtout exténué après cette longue journée, et penser à Yann qui ne voulait pas parler le mettait encore plus en rogne. Il le croisa d'ailleurs dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, leurs yeux s'échangèrent un bref regard mais Martin avait l'impression qu'il pouvait deviner tellement de mots dans celui de Yann, des excuses notamment, mais aussi des mots plus doux, des mots qu'il était sûr qu'il ne disait pas à n'importe qui. Mais il préféra ignorer cette impression et traça sa route jusqu'à la porte, dehors quelques fans attendaient mais il n'avait pas le moral à ça, il leur fit un sourire et un petit geste de la main avant de monter dans l'un des taxis qui attendaient dans la petite rue et donna son adresse. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de manger et sortit une bouteille de whisky de son placard, en bu la moitié en un temps record, et quelques minutes après il se retrouvait à tituber de sa cuisine à sa chambre, protestant contre le mur qui apparemment avait fait exprès de se mettre en travers de sa route. Il s'effondra sur son lit, et pris d'une pulsion digne de celles des personnes _un peu_ alcoolisées, il composa le numéro de Yann sur son téléphone, qu'il connaissait par coeur, et l'appela. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsque celui-ci décrocha.

 

“Martin ?”

 

“YANN ?”, Martin fit la moue puis explosa de rire.

 

“Martin, tu es sûr que ça va ?”

 

“HAHAHAHAHA, bien sûr que NON Yann, ça va pas du tout mais alors paaaas du tout”, répondit-il, toujours hilare.

 

“Je... Arrête tes bêtises Martin, on dirait que tu as bu. Je t'ai pas donné ces jours de repos pour que tu te bourres la gueule mais pour que tu te repose. Si tu es chez toi, vas au lit maintenant.”

 

“Très drôle patron, tu veux me donner des ordres même au bout du téléphone maintenant ?” Martin avait repris un ton un peu plus sérieux malgré les effets de l'alcool, sentant que Yann était beaucoup moins agressif que tout à l'heure.

 

“Ce sont pas des ordres mais des conseils.”

 

“Ah bah moi je vais t'en donner un bon de conseil : excuse-toi !”

 

“M'excuser de quoi ?” En vérité, Yann le savait parfaitement, mais il préférait détourner le sujet autant que possible, comme à son habitude.

 

“D'avoir été un parfait connard avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec moi. J'en peux plus Yann, j'arrive plus à supporter ça, tu m'explique même pas pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi, j'aimerais bien m'en foutre parce qu'au fond t'es juste censé être mon patron mais je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.”

 

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin, il raccrocha directement sans laisser le temps à Yann de répondre, il se rendait bien compte que l'alcool lui avait fait dire certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé en étant sobre, et il savait qu'en se réveillant demain matin il n'assumerait pas, mais le mal était fait. Alors quand Yann le rappela dans la minute qui suivit, il ne décrocha pas, éteignit son téléphone, envoya valser ses vêtements au hasard dans la chambre et se glissa sous ses draps en même temps que des larmes de rage glissaient sur ses joues.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne et une nausée pas trop supportable, Martin ne se rappelait pas vraiment de sa soirée. Il se rappelait avoir bu, avoir parlé à Yann mais les détails étaient flous. Tout en essayant de se remémorer sa conversation, il se prépara un petit déjeuner bien fourni, il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais c'était la seule solution contre sa nausée. Puis, avant de filer sous la douche, il retrouva son téléphone qui était caché quelque part au milieu de ses draps, et quand il l'alluma, les souvenirs revinrent dans sa tête comme un flash un peu trop fort, ce qui le fit vaciller. Il avait cinq appels en absence, et trois messages, tous de la même personne : Yann.

 

“Martin réponds-moi c'est important, j'ai besoin de savoir”, “Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ça? Même si t'es bourré je veux savoir” et enfin “Laisse tomber, on en parlera plus tard, à tous les coups tu dois dormir”.

 

Martin ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire, malgré tout Yann le connaissait bien et il avait piqué sa curiosité, semblant oublier l'énervement qu'il avait envers le journaliste. Mais comme prévu, le brun regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone, il avait avoué à son patron quelque chose qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'avouer à lui-même, il l'appréciait beaucoup, peut-être même plus que nécessaire, et il savait pertinemment que leur relation dépassait le simple cadre patron/employé. Avant que Yann ne devienne distant avec lui, Martin sentait bien qu'entre eux, et juste eux, il y avait ce truc en plus, cette alchimie sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas de mettre de mot concret ; et elle se ressentait jusque sur le plateau, quand parfois ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre à tel point qu'il n'y avait que Laurent dans leurs oreillettes pour les faire réagir, ou bien lorsqu'ils s'effleuraient dans les couloirs, Martin adorait ces moments, il ne se posait pas de questions sur la nature de leur relation, il laissait juste les choses se faire naturellement. Cependant, malgré la simplicité de tous ces moments et en plus de l'éloignement de Yann, Martin savait que quelque chose changerait. En bien ou en mal, il ne pouvait pas le dire, mais il pressentait que ça arriverait quand il aurait sa fameuse discussion avec le présentateur, pour mettre les choses au clair. Et peut-être que cette discussion arriverait plus tôt qu'il n'avait pensé.

 

21h, l'émission du jour venait de prendre fin, et Yann poussa un soupir de soulagement, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Toute la journée il avait tenter d'être le plus agréable possible, provoquant l'étonnement chez certaines personnes de l'équipe, eux qui le voyait énervé depuis quelques temps n'étaient plus habitués. Dans les loges, il soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant son téléphone, Martin ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis hier soir ni répondu à ses messages, et lui était trop peureux pour le faire une nouvelle fois. Comme tous les soirs, Yann attendit quelques temps avant de partir, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec quiconque à la sortie. Il vérifia sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance s'il y avait encore du monde, à part une silouhette au loin qui semblait absorbée sur son téléphone, il n'y avait plus personne, alors Yann se décida à sortir. Mais lorsqu'il fut dehors, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant trop facilement cette même silouhette sur le trottoir d'en face. Martin s'avanca vers lui d'un air décidé, le regard indéchiffrable, Yann ne l'avait rarement vu avec autant d'assurance.

 

“Yann, il faut qu'on parle.” Son ton était calme mais ferme.

 

“Martin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?”

 

“Je viens de te le dire, il faut qu'on parle, donc on va parler.”

 

“Tu es en repos Martin, je comprends pas ce que tu fais là.”

 

“Bon Yann, tes manières de détourner les conversations, ça suffit.” Martin s'avanca à pas rapides vers lui, lui agrippa le poignet avec fermeté et réussit à le tirer à sa suite. “On va parler, mais pas ici.”

 

Malgré les protestations du plus vieux et ses tentaives vaines de se débattre, Martin continuait de le tirer sans ménagement jusqu'à l'entrée du parking souterrain qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, jusqu'à arriver devant la voiture que Yann reconnut comme étant celle de son journaliste.

 

“Maintenant tu montes et tu te défiles pas.”

 

“J'ai presque l'impression de me faire kidnapper.”

 

“Figure-toi que je te kidnappe pour la nuit.”

 

Martin ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'échouer sur ses lèvres à la vue des joues de Yann qui s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Lui-même n'y croyait pas, il était censé être en colère contre son patron mais il était beaucoup trop difficile de ne pas craquer en le voyant ainsi, sa moue résignée, son regard argenté à moitié caché par ses lunettes rondes, sa fine corpulence cachée dans une chemise un peu trop grande, ses ourlets de jean trop large, son sac à dos à motifs... Pourquoi diable les gens continuaient de dire que c'était Martin qui ressemblait le plus à un enfant ?

Il se reprit et monta à la suite de Yann, et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien ceinturé, il démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence, le poivre et sel ne lui demanda même pas où est-ce qu'ils se rendaient parce qu'au fond il savait, et il savait aussi pertinemment que quelque chose changerait pendant cette soirée. Il ne savait pas encore comment expliquer son comportement à Martin, et le fait que le brun soit venu le chercher par surprise avait contrecarré ses plans, il commençait à regretter sérieusemenrt de ne pas s'être échappé – une fois de plus – avant d'être monté dans sa voiture, l'angoisse, cette vieille amie, prenant doucement place au creux de son estomac. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit appartement du plus jeune, toujours dans le silence, la première chose que fit Yann fut de se précipiter sur le balcon, paquet de cigarettes à la main. Il fut rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Martin, à qui il tendit automatiquement son paquet, malgré la distance qu'il avait voulu instaurer entre eux, les réflexes et habitudes étaient restées. Martin attrapa une cigarette, un peu surpris, et se tourna vers Yann qui avait les yeux fixés sur les lueurs rougeâtres du ciel.

 

“C'est marrant”, commença-t-il après une première bouffée, “c'est moi qui dois entendre des explications de ta part, de pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes, mais c'est toi qui est stressé.”

 

“Comment tu peux être certain que je suis stressé ?”

 

“Ta façon de fumer.”

 

Choqué que le journaliste ait pu retenir un détail aussi futile sur sa vie, Yann se tourna finalement vers Martin. Et une vague de chaleur le traversa. Il le regardait de nouveau avec cette expression qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autre, un mélange d'admiration sans doutes – Yann le savait, il lui avait déjà dit – et d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus intime, de plus précieux. Son visage était baigné par les lumières du soleil couchant, faisant scintiller sa peau déjà hâlée, dévoilant un peu mieux ses grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage et son cou. Le présentateur déglutit difficilement face à cette vision, Martin était beau, tellement beau, comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte envers lui ? Mais la gêne et l'angoisse revinrent sans prévenir, Yann se racla la gorge en détournant le regard et retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

 

“Tu veux un truc à boire ?”

 

“Euh je veux bien oui, merci.”

 

Et en même temps que Yann acceptait sa demande, un éclair traversa l'esprit de Martin, il eut une idée, une très mauvais idée mais qui valait le coup d'être tentée. Il savait que son patron ne tenait pas l'alcool, et il lui restait encore la moitié de sa bouteille de whisky, le schéma était simple : il allait le faire boire pour tenter de le dérider et mieux, le faire parler, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air prêt à ça pour le moment. Il se servit également un verre pour lui-même, il n'avait rien à craindre, dans le pire des cas il serait juste un peu plus honnête avec Yann mais rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Qu'il était naïf.

 

Il retourna dans le salon, verres à la main et s'assit à côté de Yann. Une certaine gêne persistait dans l'air, Martin était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à la ressentir, alors il commença à boire, doucement. L'autre l'imita, tout en initiant une conversation, à la plus grande surprise du brun ; c'était banal, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que Martin voulait entendre. Mais il savait être patient.

Au fil de la soirée - l'alcool aidant pour Yann et le manque qui s'était fait ressentir trop longtemps pour Martin – les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, leurs cuisses étaient collées l'une à l'autre ainsi que leurs épaules, leurs mains s'effleuraient parfois, se carressaient légèrement, il n'y avait plus aucune gêne qui les entouraient, tout était simple, naturel, _comme avant._ Sentant qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu – et également pompette, Martin choisit cet instant pour remettre sur le tapis ce qui le tracassait.

 

“Pourquoi t'as été distant avec moi ces dernières semaines ?”

 

Yann sursauta, il avait totalement oublié la raison de sa présence ici, mais son journaliste avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de fuir, de faire comme si de rien n'était, ne pas lui donner d'explications. Mais il était terrifié, terrifié à l'idée de perdre définitivement le brun après lui avoir raconté, alors même que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait encore quelques jours plus tôt, _le perdre, l'oublier, que ni mon coeur ni ma tête ne se rappelle de lui_ , se dit-il avant de soupirer. Avec un naturel ravageur, il prit la main droite de Martin dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts, pour se donner du courage sans doute, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en étant sobre. Mais rien n'y fit, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, les pensées emmêlées dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de voyager dans l'espace-temps, il ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre.

 

“Yann...”

 

La main libre de Martin se posa en douceur sur la joue du présentateur et le força à tourner son visage vers lui en même temps qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, il n'avait probablement jamais senti de contact aussi agréable.

 

“Je suis prêt à tout entendre.”

 

“En fait Martin le truc c'est que... En fait je... Tu vas me détester.”

 

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre un verre de whisky, cul-sec, en même temps qu'une suite logique de pensées arrivaient à s'aligner dans son cerveau : au diable les détours, il allait simplement tout lui dire d'une traite, plus vite ce moment serait passé plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui et tenter d'oublier tout ça, l'humiliation, et probablement le dégoût dans le regard de son journaliste. Il eut un rire nerveux avant de définitivement se lancer.

 

“J'suis désolé Martin, je suis un mauvais patron. Parce qu'à aucun moment c'était prévu que je puisse tomber raide dingue de mon reporter préféré. De toi. Depuis tellement longtemps déjà... Mais tu sais j'ai si peur de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, je veux dire, c'est pas normal dans le sens où je devrais pas, parce que premièrement ça dépasse le cadre du travail et aussi parce que je suis vieux, ma vie est déjà tracée, et quand je repense à mes réactions quand on était proches, je te jure on aurait dit des réactions dignes de petites lycéennes en fleurs... A mon âge je trouve ça pitoyable. Mais le véritable problème c'est que toi, dans ce que tu faisais ou disais, tu me laissais espérer que ce que je ressens puisse être réciproque. Certains de tes regards, de tes gestes, de tes paroles... Je m'en veux d'avoir pu oser penser que peut-être tu pouvais éprouver les mêmes choses, c'est tellement égoïste de ma part, t'es jeune, beau, talentueux, t'as la vie devant toi, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu perdrais ton temps avec un vieil aigri comme moi ? Et du coup j'en viens au fait, ça me faisait si mal de voir tes attentions envers moi que je me suis dis un truc, si je devenais détestable envers toi tu arrêterais tout ça, et peut-être que moi par la même occasion je pourrais t'oublier. Mais bordel Martin ça a pas du tout marché, c'était un échec total, je me suis jamais senti aussi mal que ces dernières semaines, à chaque fois que j'étais froid envers toi je m'en voulais quand je voyais ton visage putain, je suis vraiment qu'une merde.”

 

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ses derniers mots, et il se leva précipitemment, arrachant sa main à celle de Martin qui s'y était accroché, et se dirigea, pantelant, vers le balcon pour fumer mais surtout pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Jamais il n'avait été aussi honnête avec quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait mis ses sentiments à nu de cette manière. Il savait que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait aidé à parler, mais il regrettait déjà, et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : entendre Martin lui dire de dégager de chez lui.

Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, un torse se coller à son dos et un visage s'enfouir dans sa nuque, il laissa tomber sa cigarette de surprise. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas : son reporter était en train de sangloter contre lui. Au moment où Yann se retourna, il s'écarta de lui.

 

“Tu sais ce qui est réellement égoïste Yann ?”

 

Ce dernier le regardait avec un air grave, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 

“C'est de croire que tout ce que tu peux ressentir est forcément à sens unique.”

 

Le présentateur écarquilla les yeux, l'information se fit doucement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau en même temps que son coeur ratait plusieurs battements, comme il y a quelques instants il se dit que l'heure n'était plus aux regrets mais aux actions, l'alcool le rendait courageux et entreprenant, à tel point qu'on aurait dit une autre personne. Il se précipita sur Martin qui s'était éloigné et le plaqua contre lui, le serrant jalousement, comme s'il voulait qu'aucun milimètre ne les sépare.

 

“Je suis désolé Martin. Je te déteste pas, je t'ai jamais détesté, comment je pourrais ? J'suis vraiment un imbécile.”

 

“Yann...”

 

Toujours contre lui, Martin releva ses yeux noisettes vers cet homme, cet homme dont il découvrait une nouvelle facette lorsqu'il s'était dévoilé à lui. Yann le regardait aussi, il essayait de transmettre toute la tendresse et l'amour possible dans son regard, ce qui apparemment n'échappa pas au brun puisque c'est lui qui réduit la petite distance qui les séparait encore en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, agréable, léger comme une brise d'été. Ils se sentaient enfin à leur place. Yann se recula pour observer le visage du brun, il avait les yeux encore clos, un sourire radieux, les joues rosées, il était adorable, une oeuvre d'art humaine. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mille mots d'amour se transmettaient silencieusement, le temps était suspendu, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux si ce n'était la tendresse qui faisait vibrer l'air, et bientôt la passion prit le dessus lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Yann se jeta voracement sur la bouche du plus jeune. Sa langue rencontra celle de Martin, ils s'embrassaient maintenant comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Les mains du brun aggripèrent le t-shirt du présentateur et il le fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'effondrèrent, toujours plus avide de la bouche de l'autre. Dans leur désordre passionnel, Martin réussit à se placer au dessus de Yann, et il descendait maintenant dans son cou où il mordillait et embrassait la peau fine, amoureusement, savourant la respiration erratique du plus vieux.

 

“Martin... Je te rappelle que moi je suis pas de repos demain...”

 

“Mmmh. M'en fous, je vais me venger de ce que tu m'as fait subir ces dernières semaines.”

 

Yann frissonna d'anticipation, depuis quand son reporter était devenu aussi audacieux ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y trouver une réponse lorsqu'il senti ses mains se faufiler sous son t-shirt pour venir malaxer ses tétons, alors que sa bouche continuait de dévorer son cou, ayant déjà laissé plusieurs marques possessives. Le poivre et sel réussit malgré tout à réquisitionner sa bouche une nouvelle fois, fourrant ses mains dans ses doux cheveux bruns alors que l'autre continait de passer les siennes sur le torse du plus vieux, friand de la douceur de sa peau. Leurs hauts finirent par atterir sur le sol, bientôt rejoints par leurs jeans. Martin, toujours à califourchon sur Yann, colla son front au sien, les yeux rivés dans le regard argenté du plus vieux, leurs doigts entrelacés, et commença à onduler lentement sur lui, leurs virilités se frottant doucement à travers le tissu de leurs boxers. Ce contact arracha un premier gémissement à Yann, son cadet allait le rendre fou, jamais il n'avait imaginé faire de telles choses avec lui, et jamais il n'avait pensé Martin si entreprenant. Bientôt la main du plus jeune se glissait entre leurs ventres alors qu'ils avaient repris leurs baisers brûlants, elle franchit la barrière élastique du tissu pour venir s'emparer de son membre et débuta de lents vas-et-viens, destinés à lui faire perdre la tête. Sous l'effet de ses caresses, il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, il ne contenait désormais plus ses gémissements, c'était inutile, Martin avait bien l'air décidé à mener la danse. Soudaienement, Yann eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant que la bouche du plus jeune avait remplacé sa main, il avait été tellement vif qu'il ne l'avait pas senti bouger. Il réussit à baisser le regard vers le plus jeune malgré les vagues de plaisir qui le traversaient, et la vision qu'il eut ne fit que l'exciter encore plus : Martin le regardait en même temps qu'il s'occupait de lui, les yeux remplis de luxure, les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges, il était un pur appel au péché. Tandis qu'il continuait son affaire, il lui tendit sa main, et Yann percuta avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait : il lui attrapa la main et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les léchant et suçotant avec avidité, qui provoqua à Martin un gémissement d'impatience qui se répercuta sur la virilité du plus vieux toujours dans sa bouche. Ne tenant plus, il remonta vers lui et remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche pour reprendre possession de celle du présentateur, alors qu'il commençait doucement à le préparer.

 

“Putain Martin... Tu vas me rendre fou... Je t'en supplie prends-moi, prends-moi mainenant.”

 

Le brun eut un sourire en coin, il voyait que son – désormais – amant se languissait de désir, et il adorait ça. Lentement, il remplaça ses doigts par son propre membre, il vit le visage de Yann se tordre de plaisir, et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vision aussi agréable depuis bien longtemps. Il commença ses vas-et-viens, au départ lents, tout en embrassant son aîné entre deux gémissements. Au fur et à mesure leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, erratiques, emportés par la passion et le désir de s'unir toujours plus l'un à l'autre, de se donner corps et âmes, de se dire par des gestes tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit avec des paroles, se faisant des promesses à travers leurs regards vibrants d'amour pour l'autre.

 

“Martin je... je vais plus tenir longtemps...”

 

“M-moi non plus Yann...”

 

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Martin reprit en main la virilité du présentateur, y imprimant des caresses au même rythme que ses coups de reins. La pièce était désormais remplie des sons de leurs gémissements ainsi que de leurs peaux claquant l'une sur l'autre, en une symbiose affreusement parfaite. Lorsque Yann senti que l'orgasme était tout proche, il se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche du plus jeune, lâchant un râle de plaisir contre la sienne en même temps que la jouissance les cueillit tous les deux. Martin se retira et s'effondra sur son amant, le souffle court, réalisant à peine ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentit ses bras entourer sa taille pour venir caresser tendrement son dos, la passion et la précipitation étaient passées, ne restait que la tendresse. Yann déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche du brun, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

 

“Martin ?”

 

“Hm ?”

 

Yann laissa échapper un léger rire, le voyant lutter contre le sommeil.

 

“Je t'aime.”

 

Il le vit se redresser, et son coeur se remplit de chaleur et de bien-être quand il vit le regard brillant et le sourire radieux qu'arborait Martin. Se rendait-il seulement compte d'à quel point il pouvait être adorable ?

 

“Putain Yann, il t'en aura fallu du temps... Je t'aime aussi.”

 

“Je t'avais dis que j'étais un mauvais patron.”

 

“Mais en tant qu'amant, t'es pas si mauvais.”

 

“T'es con, lui dit Yann en lui faisant une pichnette sur le nez, bon c'est pas tout mais le mauvais patron doit quand-même aller travailler demain, déjà que je vais me taper une gueule de bois, j'ai pas envie de faire une nuit blanche non plus. On va se coucher ?”

 

“Oh, je vois que monsieur prend ses aises et s'invite ? Allez mon gros matou, direction le dodo.”

 

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du plus jeune, main dans la main, comme s'ils n'avaient plus aucune envie d'être séparés. Evidemment, quelques instants après s'être mis au lit, ils refirent l'amour, cette fois ce fut au tour de Yann de transmettre tout son amour pour son cadet par ses gestes saccadés, la nuit blanche n'était vraiment pas loin.

 

Et le lendemain, quand Yann arriva au bureau avec des cernes plus visibles qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un salon mais d'une bonne humeur débordante, presque contagieuse, personne n'osa poser de question, même si tout le monde était ravi. Lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, Yann croisa Laurent, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un énorme sourire avec un clin d'oeil, le présentateur rougit, il savait que son associé avait compris, il n'avait pas besoin de mots, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

 


End file.
